


Spoilers

by toxic_corn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: Who were the people who helped Simon break River out of the Academy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mystic-notions.livejournal.com/profile)[mystic_notions](http://mystic-notions.livejournal.com/) who wanted River and River fic. This one takes place during the opening moments of the BDM and prior to the sixth season of Doctor Who.

Dr. River Song stared at the computer screen, the frown line between her eyes deepening as she became more and more disturbed by what she was reading. "Remind me again why we can't set every single one of these children free."

 

 

"We can't interfere with the course of history," the Doctor said gently. He'd read the Alliance files they had hacked into already and a lot of it had disturbed him. But everyone in this building had a role to play later and their time at the Academy was imperative. Or so he kept telling himself. "It's enough that we're helping this one."

 

 

Dr. Song sighed and turned away from the screen, unable to read anymore. "Yes, I suppose it is. It has to be."

 

 

Just then a blaring klaxon siren sounded and both of them exchanged looks of dismay.

 

 

"He's been found out," Dr. Song said and the Doctor hurried to the TARDIS controls and started typing rapidly.

 

 

"Good luck finding them with their cameras down. We better move in now." The Doctor was still occupied with the computer so Dr. Song hurried to the controls and expertly maneuvered the TARDIS to their agreed upon rendezvous point, a ventilation shaft.

 

 

The ship hovered over the shaft and the Doctor ran over to the gurney he'd constructed for this escape and started lowering it, turning the handle madly. Though Dr. Song knew he was just as anxious to get out of here as the rest of them, she knew a part of him was adoring the urgency and danger. That was part of what made her love him so much.

 

 

Soon, the Doctor was raising the gurney once more and Dr. Song went to his side to help. It was so much heavier with two bodies on it, now. Finally they were able to help onto the TARDIS their rescuee, River Tam, and her brother Simon.

 

"Hello," the Doctor said cheerfully to River. "I'm the Doctor."

 

 

"That's not what they called you on Gallifrey," River said softly. The Doctor frowned slightly and went to the controls as Dr. Song closed the TARDIS doors. "Lonely little boy, always running."

 

 

"You have to run. Otherwise you get caught," the Doctor said in a seemingly light tone. But he and River exchanged a long look that made Simon Tam frown in worry.

 

"I can't thank you enough for helping us, Doctor," Simon said. "I'm glad the underground were able to find you. You're very elusive."

 

"Well, I'm always on the move. It stands to reason I'd miss the occasional phone call or email. Best way to get in touch with me is to send me a message by way of psychic paper."

 

"Psychic...?"

 

"Or, uh, try again. Never give up and never surrender, as one ship captain always said." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "So where did you want us to drop you again? Persephone, was it?"

 

Simon nodded, keeping a protective arm around his sister. "Yes. I'll figure out where we go from there. You and Dr. Song have both done so much already. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome," Dr. Song said with a soft smile. She knew the Doctor was awkward with being thanked and accepted on his behalf while he puttered around with his beloved ship's circuits.

 

 

~*~

 

"I don't want to," River said, shrinking back from the cryogenic box.

 

 

"River, there's no other option. It's safer than just stuffing you in a trunk. You'll be asleep and you won't even know where you are."

 

 

"I've already been asleep and didn't know where I was!" River's eyes filled with tears and everyone braced themselves for another traumatized tantrum.

 

 

Dr Song held out a hand and to the men's surprise, River took it. "Don't think of it as being frozen. Think of it as time travel. You close your eyes now and in seemingly seconds, weeks have passed and you'll be safe somewhere with your brother."

 

 

"Is there such thing as safe?" River looked into Dr. Song's eyes shrewdly and the older woman smiled at her wryly.

 

 

"Maybe not completely safe but mostly safe. You'll be all right so long as you're with Simon. He'll always look out for you."

 

 

"You never had a brother," River said.

 

 

"No. And look how well I turned out. You'll be even better than I was."

 

 

"They took you away, too," River said understandingly. "You were gone so much longer. Little Mel-"

 

 

"Spoilers," Dr. Song said, tapping a finger to her lips. River tapped hers back and the two smiled.

 

River looked over at Simon and nodded. "I'm ready." She held out her arm for the needle and only winced slightly at the pain. What soothed her were the spoilers she had gleaned from Dr. Song's head: she and her brother were going to find Serenity.

 

The End


End file.
